1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hanger device and in particular to a combination of a clip and its support member by which erosion or deterioration of a wall and its makings to which the device is mounted is eliminated.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, prior practice in mounting a picture frame or other article upon a wall with a hook-like member never seriously considered any shearing or downward force that caused an erosion or deterioration of the wallboard out of which the wall was made. The weight imposed by an article, such as a picture, its frame, and wire hanging on an ordinary or customary hook, would cut into or break down the wall and its thickness of the wall board behind it at the same time that a heavy object would be applied or soon thereafter. There has become a need for a heavy object hanging device that would not breakdown, erode away or deteriorate the wall and its wallboard makings. Prior art teachings on hangers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D33,550; D193,982; D199,841; D252,975; D301,975; D322,388; 541,114; 2,266,294; 3,091,424; 3,193,225; 3,193,234; 3,219,302; 3,268,195; 3,376,911; 3,392,949; 3,536,287; 3,537,671; 3,966,157; 4,270,719; 4,422,608; 4,482,121; 4,505,447; 4,613,108; 5,160,126; and 6,036,149.
In the installation of prior-art hangers to wallboard, a shearing stress or force occurring in a downward direction would cause an erosion in or deterioration of the wallboard""s strength. These disadvantages are eliminated by the present invention thus eradicating the long-time results of hangers falling out of the wallboard because of the weight imposed by an article, such as a picture, its frame, and the wire hanging on an ordinary hook, as the customary hanger itself would cut into or shear downwardly through the wallboard at the same time the article would be applied or soon thereafter. The body formation in this invention for the geometrically configured, non-circular opening in the support member is of the same geometrical configuration as the cross-sectional configuration of the device""s extension member so that the device is strongly supported in its originally mounted location on the wallboard. The invention provides the advantage of the hanger device supporting the weight of articles of a weight substantially greater than the weight of articles carried by state-of-the art hangers.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel hanger device.
Another object of this invention is to provide the elimination of an erosion and/or deterioration of a wall and its wallboard that occurs with state-of-the art hangers.
Yet another object of this invention is to remove or lessen a shearing impulse on drywall utilized in the formation of a wall by reason of the horizontally oriented extension member.
A further object of this invention is to provide stability in the support member by reason of its fastening to the wall or wallboard.
A still further object of this invention is to insure that the wall is in substantially the same structural condition after removal of the subject matter of this invention as it was prior to installation of the subject matter of this invention.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a strong hanger device that safely carries an article of substantial weight.
Still another object of this invention is to preclude the hanger from accidentally falling out of the wallboard along with the article carried by the hanger assembly.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a full and complete reading of the following description of the subject matter of the invention, the appended claims thereto, and the accompanying drawings comprising two (2) sheets of seven (7) figures.